Pokemon: Released and Replaced
by DeltaRaptor762
Summary: What if at the end of the Kanto League when Ash lost because of Charizard's disobedience, he released Charizard when he gave up on all hope of being friends with him? And he found an unexpected replacement after saving her from a Team Rocket's clutches? How will this affect him and his future travels?
1. Down Memory Lane

**Hey everyone, welcome to another one of my stories. This idea popped into my head and I thought about writing about it. In the original series, I didn't really like it when Ash's Charizard was being disobedient and lazy, so what if Ash actually _released_ Charizard after the Indigo League? And he got replaced by another pokemon not very much later? A pokemon that he never knew about? Most people won't like this story since everyone thinks Ash's Charizard is so cool and powerful and he can NEVER be replaced. Well, if you are one of those people, then don't read this story, go away and mind your own business. This is just a story and it isn't canon.**

 **However, if any of you do want to read this story and leave a comment, as long as it isn't bad, then go right ahead.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

Chapter One: Down Memory Lane

It was a very peaceful day in the Kalos region. There were blue skies, some white Mareep-shaped clouds were floating high in the air and a bright yellow orb known as the Sun was shining brightly upon the warm Kalos summer noon.

There were lots of pokemon out and about in the meadows of the beautiul Kalos countryside. Pidgeys and Starlys were flying in flocks and chirping some lovely tunes, groups of Budews were bathing in the sunlight to warm themselves up, and Tympoles and Marill were swimming together in a nearby flowing river.

We now come to a very particular scene that was taking place on one of the hills on the countryside. A scene that would be seen commonly on a beautiful day such as this.

A peaceful family picnic.

A Ketchum family picnic.

We find a man named with slightly tanned skin and raven black hair, Ash Ketchum, Kalos Champion and Pokemon Master, along with a woman with honey blonde hair and fair skin, who is his beautiful wife and Kalos Queen, Serena Ketchum, and their eight-year old daughter who had brown hair and green eyes, June Ketchum.

Along with them were some of their pokemon partners. Serena had a male Swanna, who was eating some seed from a bowl. She had caught him during her Unova journey with Ash.

June had a male Fletchling that her parents had given to her on her eighth birthday, who was lying on June's lap and sipping water from a bowl. He was a brave and playful little pokemon who was also June's best friend.

And, finally, Ash had his trusty female Talonflame, who was laying down on the picnic carpet on her belly and eating some toasted breadcrumbs that Serena had prepared for her. Her son suddenly flew over to her, wanting some motherly love. She wrapped her wing around him in a motherly fashion and rubbed her beak against his head, giving it a little scratch.

"Your cooking never ceases to amaze me, Serena.", said Ash as he swallowed some spaghetti bolognese.

"I'm glad you like it, Ash.", said Serena with a blush on her face. A blush that never seems to go away when her childhood crush, then boyfriend, and now husband, compliments her on her cooking.

"Yeah, you make the best food, Mommy.", said June cheerfully as she wiped her face with a clean napkin.

"Oh, stop it, both of you two. You're embarrassing me.", said Serena, hiding her red face behind her long honey blonde hair.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We're just saying the truth.", said Ash pulled away the hair from Serena's face like a curtain and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, we love you, Mommy.", said June as she hugged her mother, "And we love your cooking too."

"That's great to hear, sweetie.", said Serena cheerfully.

"Mommy, Daddy, Fletchling and I are finished eating. Can we go and play with the other pokemon? Please?", asked June.

"Of course you can, June. Go have fun.", said Serena.

"Go right ahead, kiddo. Just remember to not wonder off too far away. We'll call you when it's time to go back home.", said Ash.

"Okay, Daddy. C'mon, Fletchling! Lets go to play with the other pokemon.", said June as she ran off into the green meadows.

"Fletch Feltchling!", chirped out Fletchling out in excitement as he spread his wings and took to the air after June.

Seeing their daughter with such energy and a happy smile, the two proud parents watch her as she and Fletchling played with the wild pokemon.

"She is quite energetic today, honey.", said Serena as she leaned on her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah. It's probably since we had a picnic together as a family, which is a rare occasion since I'm busy being the Kalos Champion, her going to school and and you as the Kalos Queen.", said Ash, "She must really cherish these occasions and want to make them last forever."

"I guess she does.", said Serena. The couple laid down on the grass on their backs and watched the skies together. Swanna and Talonflame got the same idea and the roosted side-by-side.

"Looks like they are trying to do what we are doing, Serena.", said Ash.

Serena giggled at this, "Yep, they take after their trainers, I guess."

But deep inside, Ash was feeling something come up again. It was like a long lost memory that he wanted to forget about, but it denied not being allowed in. He took a long stare at his Talonflame in wonder at what that memory could really be. He looked at his watch and checked the calendar on it.

It read a date.

 _17_ _th_ _July, 2015_

Ash suddenly realised the date it was today. And why he couldn't stop looking at the dual fire and flying-type. For a split second, in Talonflame's place, he could have sworn he had seen a familiar orange dragon pokemon that he once knew.

It had been exactly been twenty years since Ash had last seen _him._

Or to be more accurate, seen and _released him._

He went back to looking at the clouds and saw an all too familiar shape being formed in the clouds.

A cloud in the shape of a Charizard.

"Charizard.", murmured Ash silently to himself. The name didn't go unheard by Serena.

"Ash, what was that you just said?", asked Serena with some confusion in her voice.

"It's nothing, Serena. There's nothing to worry about. It was just an old memory.", replied Ash.

"Ash, I'm your wife. You can tell me anything. Anything as long as it doesn't involve you cheating on me or dating another girl behind my back. You aren't doing that, are you, mister?", asked Serena with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No! No! Of course not, Serena. You are the best wife a man could ever have. I wouldn't ditch you for anyone else. Ever!", said Ash as he sat up in panic.

Serena just giggled and pecked his cheek. "Ash, don't worry. I'm just messing with you. I know you wouldn't do such a thing. But seriously. I heard you say the name Charizard. Would you mind telling me what that means?"

Ash looked at Talonflame. He was happy to see her with her beloved and smiled. He then looked back at Serena and the smile disappeared.

"Serena, do you know how I caught Talonflame twenty years ago? Did I ever tell you what happened?", asked Ash.

"Sort of. You told me that you caught her back in Kanto when you were journeying there as a kid. That's all you told me.", replied Serena.

"But I guess I never told you what happened all those years ago of how I truly met her in the first place. Before Talonflame, I had another pokemon. I had a Charizard. He was one of my friends in the past. _Was."_ , said Ash, with a little more emphasis on the last word.

"You had a Charizard? I didn't know that. You never told me you had one during your travels. Why didn't you tell me about him?", asked Serena.

"I just don't like to talk about him that much anymore. He's just a distant memory now.", said Ash.

"Why? Did something wrong happen between you two? Did you get into a fight?", asked Serena.

"No, it wasn't a fight exactly, but it was an external conflict. Although he was the one doing most of the conflicting. He was one of my pokemon friends, he didn't reciprocate all the love and affection that I gave him.", said Ash.

"Can you tell me what happened between you two? Where is he now?", asked Serena as she sat closer to one of her husbands childhood stories.

"I have no idea where he is at the moment, but there's no doubt he's out there somewhere, trying to find ways to get stronger. Well, alright then. But at the same time, when I last saw Charizard, I first met my newest pokemon back in the Kanto region, Talonflame, who would also go to be his… _replacement._ ", said Ash, "It all started back at the Kanto League, when I had lost and ended in the Top 16…"

* * *

 **Well, that's the first chapter. The chapters in this story aren't going to be long. 1000-2000 words each at the most. Will update on my other stories along the way, but I'm back at school now with lots of work, so I will be busy and dealing with school now.**


	2. Taking A Loss

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON

Xixixixix

Chapter 2: Taking a Loss

"Since Ash's Charizard is unwilling to battle, this has been declared an instant forfeit. Therefore, Ritchie's Pikachu is the winner and Ritchie will be moving into the next battle round of the tournament.", shouted out the referee.

A younger 10-year-old Ash looked at what had just been said.

He had lost.

Lost his very first league.

He looked his pokemon, Charizard. He was just laying down there on the battlefield, taking a nap and not having a care about anything single thing in the world.

Not even his trainer.

Ash's ears fell deaf on everything else that was happening. He had just taken a heavy and humiliating loss that could leave deep marks. A loss that proves that he's just not ready to hand a strong pokemon like Charizard.

But who was he kidding? Charizard wasn't that powerful. At least not to Ash. Ever since evolving from Charmeleon, he had had almost no training and participated in almost no form of event of gym battle. And still, Charizard thinks himself as extremely powerful. Too powerful for a wimpy trainer like Ash Ketchum.

Ash just did what he does after the end of a battle.

"Charizard, return.", said Ash as he returned Charizard to his pokeball. Charizard attempted to roast Ash with one of his classical Flamethrowers again before being returned, but Ash narrowly stepped aside, letting it miss and Charizard returned to his pokeball.

Ash pulled down the brim of his cap over his face, letting it to be covered in shadow, and walked off from the stadium.

Soon, his two travelling companions, Brock and Misty, caught up to him. They both had their bags with them on their backs. Pikachu stayed with them so he could watch from the stands of the stadium. He then jumped on his trainer's shoulder like usual.

"Ash?", asked Misty with concern to her friend.

"I don't wanna talk right now, Misty. I've got too much on my mind right now and I am not in the mood for talking about what just happened back there.", murmured Ash in disappointment.

"What are you going to do now?", asked Brock.

"I'm gonna take my pokemon back to the Pokemon Centre to get healed. In the meantime, I'll get some food for myself.", said Ash, "What are you guys going to do yourselves?"

"Well, I want to go see my family back in Pewter City. And see how my Dad is coping with being the gym leader again.", said Brock.

"And I've got to head back to Cerulean City to resume my duties as being a gym leader again. And I have to make sure that my sisters aren't giving away badges for free like they usually do.", said Misty.

"Okay.", said Ash softly.

"Ash, we're sorry that you lost the league, but we're your friends and we support you all the way. You'll win next time. We're sure of it.", said Misty, patting Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah, not every trainer wins on both their first try and on their first year of being a trainer. I'm sure you'll do way better next time.", said Brock.

"We still support you in all your battles, Ash. Just remember that.", said Misty, "Don't think that we're leaving you just because you lost."

"I understand. Thanks, you guys. I'm lucky to have friends like you guys.", said Ash happily, before he pulled out Charizard's pokeball and frowning, "Unlike _someone."_

"Good to hear, Ash.", said Brock.

"Yeah. So I guess this is good-bye for now, huh?", asked Ash.

"Maybe. We'll be sure to keep in touch with each other. Write letters, send emails, talk over the phone.", said Misty.

"Maybe if we all went on journeys at one point in our lives, we might cross paths and we can travel together again.", said Brock.

"We might just do that.", said Ash.

"Well, see you later, Ash.". said Brock as he turned and left the Pokemon Centre.

"Yeah, see you another time, Ash. And good luck on your future journeys.", said Misty as she followed Brock.

"Good-bye, Brock and Misty.", waved Ash to his friends when as they left.

Although Ash was still deep in his foul mood, but he was feeling a little better.

"Right. Gotta get my pokemon checked.", said Ash to himself her Chansey were waiting for any trainers to drop off their pokemon.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Centre, Ash. What can I do for you?", asked Nurse Joy.

"Can you please heal my pokemon?", asked Ash as he handed two pokeballs to Nurse Joy, excluding Charizard's pokeball since he barely did any battling.

"Sure.", said Nurse Joy, "They should be ready in an hour to be picked up."

"Okay, I'll go to the local restaurant to get dinner in the meantime with my other pokemon. I'll be sure to be back by then.", said Ash.

"Alright, young man. Have a good evening.", said Nurse Joy.

Ash and Pikachu left the Pokemon Centre and soon found the restaurant they were looking. It wasn't anything fancy. It was a two-storey restaurant with a veranda that had lost of tables and chairs. There were trainers of all ages eating peacefully with their pokemon. Most of them were trainers who competed in the league while others were trainers who came to watch their friends compete.

Ash took a seat at one of the tables. He then called out his Butterfree, Pidgeotto, and lastly, Charizard.

Butterfree had recently come back to him, prior to the Kanto League. He found out that the pink Butterfree that he liked had broken his heart when he caught her making out with a Venomoth. Butterfree was so angry and heartbroken that he set off on a journey to find his trainer again. He succeeded and has been with Ash ever since.

Haunter and Primeape had also returned from their respective locations, but Haunter had evolved into Gengar. He had been with Sabrina long enough so that she had returned back to sanity and rebuilt her relationship with her parents. Sabrina sent Haunter a few weeks before the Kanto League since Haunter was still technically Ash's pokemon.

Primeape came back from training with Anthony. Anthony said that Primeape had learned much from him, but he preferred to stay with Ash since they both each other's mutual respect.

Both Gengar and Primeape had battled against Ritchie's Charmander and Butterfree in the recent battle round and they were both resting at the Pokemon Centre.

So, guys, ", said Ash a fake smile to his pokemon, " _Most_ of us gave it our best at the Kanto League this year and I'm really proud of you. So lets make tonight a great one and enjoy ourselves."

Ash passed around menus that were mean for pokemon. They were filled with delicious different selections that any pokemon would just die for. "You guys can pick out anything you want that's on the menu. It's your reward for working so hard this past year. Just name it and you'll get it. I'll be sure to get something for Gengar and Primeape when we go to pick them up."

The pokemon looked through the menus while, Ash looked through a menu that was meant for humans. Soon, they all picked out what they wanted. A waiter soon came by and took their orders.

Ash was actually starting to feel happy again. He may have lost the Kanto League, but food was something that always cheered him up instantly.

Their food soon came. Ash placed the food bowls in front of the right pokemon. He firstly placed Pikachu's bowl of food in front of him since it was topped with some ketchup.

"Here's your food, Butterfree.", said Ash as he placed Butterfree's food in front of him.

"Freee Free Eeeeee.", cooed Butterfree in happiness as he began to munch on his food.

"Pidgeotto, here you are.", said Ash as he handed Pidgeotto her bowl of roasted seeds and bread.

"Pidgeeooooo!", chirped Pidgeotto in delight as she dug in.

Lastly was Charizard's food. Ash's smile turned into a frown.

"Here's your food Charizard,", said Ash to Charizard before whispering to himself, " _Not that you deserve it."_

Charizard just grunted in response and immediately dug into his food. Ash then sat down to eat his own food at the table.

Ash dug into his own food, but he ate at a slow pace, probably either because he's finally learned to eat slowly, or that losing the Kanto League has taken a heavy toll on him.

Pikachu, feeling concerned for his friend and trainer, decided to put down his food and make conversation. "Pi Pika Pikachu."

Ash looked up from his food. "Are you wondering what we're going to do after we leave the Indigo Plateau, now that our journey through Kanto is over?"

Pikachu nodded in response.

"Well, I honestly don't really know. I suppose we could return home for a little while. Or I could catch some more pokemon to add to our team. Or we can look for another region to travel and compete in another league.", said Ash downheartedly.

"Pika Pika Pikachu!", squeaked Pikachu, trying to cheer his trainer up.

"Yeah, you're right, Pikachu. I shouldn't feel so down just because I lost. There's always next year and many other leagues out there to challenge. And this should be a reminder that I must not fool around anymore and start training with my pokemon for real now.", said Ash as he began to smile.

Pidgeotto and Butterfree heard this as well. They chirped and cooed in agreement with their trainer that it was time to get serious and that they were going to get stronger. Well, Charizard just continued to eat his food, completely uninterested in what the conversation was regarding.

Minutes passed and Charizard finished eating his food. But his belly still grumbled in protest that it wanted more food. He stated to eye Butterfree's food with a determination, seeing the delicious nectar and various other sweet foods that Butterfrees love.

Without even thinking of Butterfree, he reached forward to Butterfree's bowl and swiped it from right from him. Butterfree looked up in shock.

"Freeee Frrreeeee Eeeeee!", shouted Butterfree loudly at Charizard, demanding his food back immediately and reminding him that he already had his food.

"Pidgeooooo!", screeched Pidgeotto at Charizard, mad that he took Butterfree's food.

"Huh?", Ash looked up from his food to see what all the commotion was about.

Charizard just gave a small smirk and proceeded to eat Butterfree's food without a second thought. Butterfree started to tear up in sight of his dinner being gobbled by the greedy dragon.

"Charizard! What do you think you are doing?!", shouted Ash at Charizard, "That was Butterfree's food! What do you think gives you the right to take someone else's food?!"

Charizard laid down on the ground and grunted, not having a care about what had just happened. He breathed a Flamethrower at Ash, hitting him square in the face and leaving it a dirty black.

"That does it! Charizard, return. I've had just enough of you.", said Ash with an angry scowl on his face as he returned Charizard to his pokeball without any regrets.

Butterfree was still crying over his stolen food. The bowl was completely licked clean.

"Buttefree, come here.", said Ash in a more calm tone to his pokemon. Butterfree fluttered over to his trainer.

"Buttterfree, I'm sorry about what had happened. I'll tell you what. I'll buy you a jar of Combee Honey to cheer you up. How does that sound?", asked Ash, rubbing Butterfree's head.

Butterfree, hearing the word honey, instantly went to a joyous mood. He fluttered around Ash's head in happiness.

For the rest of dinner, things were rather quiet. And after they Ash paid, he received Primeape's and Gengar's food and the gang left for their room to get sleep.

And Ash had a plan for tonight regarding Charizard.

xixixixxi


	3. Goodbye, Forever

**Hey, everyone. I know that this story has Amourshipping in it since it is shown that Ash and Serena are together and they have a daughter, but this story focuses more on the relationship between Ash, Charizard and Talonflame.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter, so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Chapter 3: Good-Bye, _Forever._

Ash was just getting back to his room at the villa. After stopping at a small food store to buy some honey for Butterfree, as promised, and picking up Primeape and Gengar from the Pokemon Centre, he stepped into his room with a tired look on his face.

"Come on out, gang.", said Ash as he released his pokemon, except for Charizard. Pikachu was already out, riding on Ash's shoulder

Gengar, Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Primeape all materialised from their respective spheres and gave out small cries. Ash immediately took out two plastic containers from a plastic bag he was holding. He pulled the lids off of them, exposing the delicious warm food for the hungry pokemon and placed them in front of Gengar and Primeape. He also unscrewed the lid from the jar of honey and placed it in front of Butterfree.

"Gengar and Primeape, I brought you guys a treat from a restaurant for your dinner tonight. Enjoy., said Ash.

"Gar Gengar.", thanked Gengar with a smile.

"Prime Primeape.", Priemape thanked Ash as well and dug into his food.

"Butterfree, as promised, I got you some honey to make up for the food Charizard stole from you. Hope it's enough for you.", said Ash.

"Free Eeeeeee.", cooed Butterfree in appreciation to his trainer.

"You guys can go to sleep whenever you are ready. I'm just going to go have a walk in the woods just to clear my mind a little. I'll be back soon.", said Ash as he opened the room door again.

The pokemon all nodded to this. Pikachu had a look of concern on his face, feeling that he was going to do something more than just have a walk in the woods. Ash then exited the door and closed it behind him.

' _I wonder what's on Ash's mind all of a sudden. And why did he take he take Charizard with him?',_ thought the little yellow mouse.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

He finally came to a small clearing in the forest. There were no pokemon in sight, no life and no sounds. It was quiet and lonely, like Ash wanted it to be.

He quietly took out Charizard's pokeball and released him. But instead of the usual white light, it instead was a blue light. This showed not the kind of release for battle, but the release from the team.

In other words, _fired._

 _Go._

 _Leave._

 _Never come back._

 _Goodbye… forever._

At least for Ash, that is. When Chairzard came out, he immediately lied down on the ground, not wanting to do anything active, other than eat or sleep. He just grunted and yawned. But Ash didn't really care. He expected this from such a weak pokemon. He looked down, making the brim of his cap create a shadow over his eyes.

"Charizard, I can't do this anymore with you.", said Ash, tears began to form at the edges of his eyes, but he resisted in letting them flow, "I'm letting you go."

Charizard just lied there, not paying any attention to his trainer. He just yawned and rested on the ground like he usually does without a care in the world.

"Ever since you evolved from Charmander and Charmeleon, you've changed for the worst. You've changed from the awesome Charmander that I rescued from a near death experience to a rude and disobedient Charizard.", said Ash, his eyes on the verge of crying.

"I've tried to mend the rift between us so that we can be friends once again, but you've rejected my efforts. Instead, you burn me and you don't listen to a word I say. You just think for yourself with considering others, just like you stole Butterfree's food.", said Ash coldly.

Charizard opened one eye and glared at his trainer.

"Well, I've realised the reason for why you act like this. You think that I'm too stupid and unworthy of a trainer for a pokemon like you, who thinks he is the most powerful of his species.", said Ash.

"Well, I've got news for you!", shouted Ash, "You're not. You're not the most powerful of your kind. You probably, in fact, the weakest Charizard ever! I'm severely disappointed in you!"

Charizard suddenly got up and faced Ash. He grunted in his face in anger at being called weak. He then gave a roar. " _I AM the most powerful of my kind! Don't you dare doubt my power or I'll show you what a Flamethrower can do at full strength!"_

Despite him being smaller than the pokemon, Ash didn't budge, nor did he look up. "Oh, so you're standing up now, huh!? A little too late for that since the battle is already over… for the both of us. If you really wanted to show that that you were powerful, then you should have battled Ritchie's Pikachu. Instead, you just showed you are cowardly and, therefore, showing you are not a powerful pokemon when lots of people expected great things from you. But you let not only me, but _them_ down as well."

This time, Charizard just stood still and didn't respond, not making a sound, shocked at what Ash had just said. People wanted to see how strong he really was? Ash wanted him to battle not only to win, but show off his so-called powerful abilities as well?

"What happened to the attitude that you had when you were still the little Charmander?", asked Ash, "You used to be one of the best pokemon in my team and I was always there to support you when you needed help. I helped get you out of the rain when you were on the verge of death after Damian abandoned you and left you to die. I liked you when you were a team player."

Charizard looked at his trainer, not making a sound, but instead taking in everything Ash was saying.

"Well, that was my mistake, much to my realisation. You've changed, Charizard. You've _really_ changed. You now act as if I'm not worthy enough to be your trainer.", said Ash, who now gave in to the sorrow and was crying, "Well, if that's how you want to act, then go and find yourself a trainer who will be on your level."

"Or better yet, why don't you go back to _Damian?_ ", said Ash, "He was impressed when you learned Flamethrower, so I don't see why he would reject you now if you would find him."

Charizard growled at the very suggestion. " _I'll NEVER go back to that boy. You said it yourself that he tried to kill me. Why would I ever go back to him when you know what he did to me?!"_

"I don't know what you're saying, Charizard, but one thing that is definite is that I now should have thought of releasing you a while back on our journey, because that seems what you want the most.", said Ash, "Your wish is my command, Charizard.

Then Ash did something that shocked Charizard and made the tears flowing down Ash's face even faster. Ash dropped his pokeball and then stomped on it, breaking it into a million pieces. The very remaining thing that was left connecting Ash and Charizard, trainer and pokemon, was now gone to shattered pieces.

" _Ash?",_ said Charizard through his growl, now a growl of worry.

"I give up, Charizard. If you don't want to be my friend, then I don't want to be yours either,", said Ash, turning his back on his now former pokemon, "I hope I never see you again. Go find a trainer who will take you and one you will be willing to listen to if you think I'm not worthy. And if anyone does want to take you in, train hard and don't let them down like you've done with me."

That was the last thing Ash said through tears before he ran away from Charizard. He sobbed as he ran, trying to forget everything that had just happened. Charizard just watched the scene of his now former trainer run away from him. Pain suddenly struck his chest like a Hydro Pump, trying to tell him to apologise before it is too late. To fix the mistake before this makes the damage permanent.

" _Ash, wait! Stop! Please, come back!",_ roared Charizard, trying to catch Ash's attention, but it was no use now that Ash went through the trees and out of sight from the lizard.

" _Please… don't go…",_ said Charizard, now in tears of his own, now deeply regretting what he had done. He had finally realised the error of his ways. Not just to his trainer who tried so hard to earn his friendship, but regretting what he had transformed himself into.

A monster.

"… _I'm sorry."_

* * *

 **Well, there you have it, the good-bye with Charizard. Sorry this took so long to update, but I'll see if the next chapter can be sooner.**


	4. Separation

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON

* * *

Chapter 4: Separation

Charizard was silent. What had just happened to him had certainly took its toll on him by deeply scarring his heart and letting fast flows of tears run down his face like they were never-ending river streams.

He snapped out of his trance when he finally saw Ash disappear into the trees and out of his sight. He looked away to another direction and spotter a small lake in another clearing. He flew above took off from the ground and gently hovered about the tops of the trees until he came to the clearing with the lake. He landed softly on the green grass at the edge of the lake.

He peered at the water of the lake and saw his reflection.

Except it wasn't the reflection of a Charizard.

It was the reflection of a monster. A monster that was a horrible friend and an even more horrible partner. His tears slid off his face and splashed on the water, creating small ripples in the water. When the ripples cleared, a Charmander was reflected upon in the water.

Being reminded of when he was a Charmander certainly brought back lots of memories, both good and bad.

The bad when he was abandoned to die in the rain by his former partner Damien. When he was almost dead if Ash had not come in time to save his life. When he was small and weak.

Good times when he joined Ash's team when he performed an unselfish act to save his life, and it was one of the best decisions he made back then. When Ash had provided for him with food, sleep and water when he was hungry, thirsty or tired. Or the couple of gym battles they had won together.

Then that image from Charmander had changed into Charmeleon. Things started to go really downhill when he had evolved. He didn't know why, but when he evolved, he just decided to stop listening to Ash altogether. He didn't think why Ash's wasn't worthy to be his trainer anymore. He just wasn't. He was disobedient all the time and wouldn't do anything, no matter how nicely his trainer asked him or how simple the task really was. Charmeleon would just sleep or nap about.

Then the reflection changed back to Charizard. His relationship with his trainer had definitely not improved. In fact, Charizard had only made it much worse by completely ignoring his trainer no matter what and burning him in the face with a Flamethrower practically every time Ash would even speak to Charizard.

But there only very few things that he did when he would help Ash, battles or not. When they were on Cinnabar Island for Ash's gym battle against Blaine, Charizard actually listened to Ash since he saw Magmar as a worthy opponent and he only needed Ash's guidance to help him win.

Then there was the battle between him and Ritchie's Charmander. He only battled Charmander because he was of his own evolutionary line and that he seemed like he was a worthy opponent at the time as well as being a fire-type like Magmar was. Charizard saw potential in the young fire-type. A potential that he saw could make him a very strong Charizard in the future. A worthy opponent.

Now two sides of him were in a battle for control. One side of him told hi on the indi

* * *

 _At Ash's villa block…_

Ash had just arrived at his villa block, went inside quietly and closed the door behind him. He then walked over quietly to his bed and sat on it without waking up any other pokemon.

His mind soon became clouded with thoughts and images relating back to what had just happened to him. Charizard finding a new, worthy and powerful trainer than him in just a matter of days, Charizard training by himself in the most harshest of environments to strengthen himself with a trainer's supervison. Even one of where Charizard was with an abusive trainer, who had a mind set to make his Charizard the most powerful of his kind. No matter the cost.

"Ugh, stop it, Ash.", mumbled Ash quietly to himself, "Stop thinking about Charizard! He's gone as of now. He's not your friend anymore. Since he thinks he's so strong, he can find his own path without a doubt."

Although his talking was rather quiet, Pikachu was awoken by it. He looked up to see his trainer and friend, whose face was buried in his hands. He got up from his sleeping spot and gently crawled over to his trainer.

"Pika?", said Pikachu out of curiosity.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. It's nothing. I just went out for a little stroll to take my mind of things. There's nothing to be worried about.", stated Ash.

This didn't seem to convince Pikachu. He looked at his trainer's belt and was surprised to see that Charizard's pokeball was missing.

"Pika Pikachu.", said Pikachu, pointing at Ash's belt and where Charizard's pokeball was supposed to be.

"Pikachu, it's nothing. Charizard's gone.", replied Ash.

Pikachu's eyes slightly widened at that statemet. Gone? What did he mean by gone?

"Pikachu?", asked Pikachu in a slightly shocked state.

"I released Charizard. He's no longer part of our team now. He's gone.", said Ash, whose face looked slightly more gloomy, "I tried everything I can think of to try and get his respect so that we can still be great friends, but I've now completely given up on him. After everything he's been through with us, he still doesn't care. Sure, we worked together to get the Volcano Badge and a few other time we got along well, but he always reverts back to his old self and doesn't listen to me."

Pikachu gave Ash a sympathetic look for his sad trainer. He sat down next to Ash.

"Pikachu, now that I've released Charizard, thinking that he can go on by himself without my help, do you think it was that right thing to do? Will the other pokemon hate me for this?", asked Ash before turning to his partner, "Do _you_ hate me for this?"

Pikachu immediately shook his head. He thought that it was perhaps the right thing to do in releasing Charizard. The beast had an ego and he personally believed that his time of being with a trainer was over. He can be his own self and challenge the great big world and prove that he didn't need anyone else to hold his paw. And besides, it kinda seemed that the longer that Charizard was with them, the more negatively he behaved to everyone else. So it was probably for the best.

"Pika Pika Pikachu.", said Pikachu while still shaking his head, "Pikapi Pika Chu."

"Okay, but what will the other's say when I tell them about what had happened? Do you think they'll understand?", asked Ash.

Pikachu looked at the other pokemon in wonder at that question. He knew some of them had made a friend in Charizard when he was a little Charmander , but that was the past now. That little Charmander was gone and was replaced by this figure of a Charizard.

"Pika.", said Pikachu with a nod to his trainer.

All of a sudden, an explosion was heard. The sound itself wasn't very loud to wake up the whole villa, but it did get the attention of Ash and Pikachu since their villa was the closest to the source of the noise. It even managed to wake up the other pokemon from their slumber.

"Prime?", said Primeape groggily with a hint of anger, showing that he wasn't happy about being awoken from his beauty sleep.

Ash quickly dashed to the balcony of his room. He opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside, searching for the source of the explosion. He quickly noticed that there was some light in the forest, away from the place where he just released Charizard. He also heard the faint noise of what sounded like a pokemon in pain.

"FLAMEEEE!", the pokemon screeched out.

"What the heck?", said Ash in confusement.

He quickly ran back in to his villa to inform the others.

"Guys, I think there's a pokemon in trouble out in the woods. I think it's best that we go and find out what's going on down there and see if we ca nhelp out in any way possible.", said Ash.

The pokemon all shouted in agreement to this.

They were all soon out of the villa and running through the forest towards the light.

But unknown to them, Charizard also hear the loud explosion sound. He himself also went to it's direction ot find out what it could be. He figured that if it was Ash in trouble, this would be a good time to apologise to him by helping him.

* * *

Everyone, I'm back. I'm finally back! After all this time.

I've got my new computer and ready to write again. I'm not gonna say much, since I know I have a lot to make up for, but I'm gonna say this.

DeltaRaptor762 is back in business!


	5. The Unknown Pokemon

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.

XIXIX

Chapter 5: The Unknown Pokemon

As Ash and his pokemon ran through the forest, the sound of the screeching pokemon became more clear and louder, signalling that they were getting closer to the source. He was just leaping over a bush when he saw an explosion through the trees up ahead of him.

"Quickly, guys! We must be close! Just need to get through the trees.", said Ash.

When they got through the trees, they came into another clearing. And what they saw in front of them surprised… and not surprised Ash.

It was Jessie, James and Meowth, up to no good and trying to get more pokemon for Team Rocket to use in their army and for diabolical experiments. They had their Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel and Lickitung out and they were attacking a pokemon.

What _did_ surprise Ash was the pokemon they were attacking. It was one that he had never seen before and didn't look to be of Kanto origins. It was an avian eagle-like pokemon that had a yellow beak and legs, a grey underbelly with matching coloured wing palms, and orange back with same coloured feathers sticking on the back of the winds, four black and yellow striped tail feathers, a yellow ring around it's eye and a tuft of feathers sticking out of the back of it's head. What ever pokemon this was, it was hurt pretty badly with scratches and bruises.

"You're not going anywhere. We don't know who you are, but you seem like a rare pokemon to give to our boss, so come quietly or face the devastating consequences.", said Meowth in a menacing voice.

Jessie and James were behind Meowth with a net in their hands. The threw it over the unknown pokemon, covering it and trapping it. The pokemon attempted to fight back, but to no avail.

"Keep still, you stupid bird or you'll really be sorry.", said James.

Meowth extended his claws at the that of the pokemon in threat that any more movements would result in its demise. Ash, however, wasn't going to let that happen.

"Team Rocket!", shouted Ash.

The trio turned their heads at the boy.

"It's the twerp.", said James.

"With all his pokemon and Pikachu.", continued Jessie.

"For us to steal with this strange pokemon and give to the boss.", finished Meowth with an evil smirk.

"Let the pokemon go right now, Team Rocket!", shouted Ash.

"Not a chance, twerp. This pokemon is not from Kanto, which makes it very rare. And it's Team Rocket's job to steal rare and powerful pokemon.", said Jessie.

"And it looks like you've brought your pokemon as well as Pikachu for us to steal.", said James.

"So hand 'em over and nobody get's hurt.", said Meowth.

Letting go of the net with the pokemon in it, Team Rocket and their pokemon took battle stances. Ash and his pokemon, however, just stood there and started laughing. This enraged Team Rocket.

"What the heck is so funny, twoip?", shouted Meowth.

"Seriously, when are you guys gonna learn? I've beaten you guys at least a dozen times now. What makes you think you can beat me and my pokemon this time?", asked Ash.

"Well, all our pokemon are here with us and they are ready for battle. Besides,", said James while pointing at the downed pokemon, " they were strong enough to bring down this bird. They are strong enough to bring down you're pokemon.",

"Enough talk, twerp. Arbok, use Poison Sting. Lickitung, use Slam.", said Jessie.

"Wheezing, use Sludge. Victreebel use Razor Leaf.", said James.

"Pidgeot, use Wing attack on Victreebel. Gengar, use Shadowball on Weezing. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Arbok. Primeape, stop Lickitung and use Seismic Toss.", said Ash.

The pokemon dodged the incoming Poison Stings, Razor Leafs and Sludges. Pikachu unleashed a powerful lightning strike at Arbok, Gengar shot a ball of ghost energy at Weezing and Pidgeot sped down from the sky at high speeds with glowing wings at Victreebel, hitting the pokemon, and Primate tossed Licking, after stopping Slam, into the sky and throwing it down again. The end result was that they were struggling to remain standing.

"We can still fight!", said Jessie, " Arbok, get up and use-"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence because all of Team Rocket were suddenly hit from behind by a Flamethrower that came straight from the unknown pokemon, making them all collapse from the move. It stood standing for a moment, before it collapsed on the ground again.

"Pikachu, let's send them flying with Thunderbolt.", said Ash.

Pikahcu did that and fired off a bolt of lightning at the trio and their pokemon, causing them to fly off into the night sky.

"We're blasting off again!", they shouted before disappearing with a ping.

Not wasting any time, Ash and his pokemon ran straight to help the unknown pokemon to help it out. Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf to cut through the net.

"T-t-tal…on…fla…", whimpered the Pokemon in pain.

"Relax. We're here to help you. Lets get you to the Pokemon Centre so Nurse Joy can fix you up.", said Ash as he picked up the pokemon. In his arms it didn't feel very heavy, about the same weight as Primeape.

They then started to run once again towards the pokemon Centre. But what they didn't notice that a certain orange lizard was watching the whole thing from the bushes nearby, fearing of what might happen later on between that bird and his former trainer.

xxxxx

Soon, they arrived at the Pokemon Centre. There were no other trainers or pokemon apart from Nurse Joy and her Chansey standing at the front desk. She immediately took notice of the pokemon and trainer.

"Nurse Joy, I need your help.", said Ash.

"Young man ,what what's wrong? What happened to this pokemon?", asked Nurse Joy.

"It was attacked by and hurt by Team Rocket. Me and my pokemon stopped them before they could hurt it anymore.", said Ash.

"Team Rocket? They're here?", asked Nurse Joy in shock.

"Not anymore. They're gone. Can you please help this pokemon?", asked Ash.

"Right away. Chaney, get a stretcher quickly? Then bring it to the OR for treatment on the double.", said said Nurse Joy urgently.

"Chansey Chan.", said Chansey as she returned with a stretcher for the Pokemon. They then disappeared to the back of the Pokemon Centre to get it ready for surgery.

Ash and his pokemon sat down on a couch in front of the operating room to wait patiently until the pokemon comes out from surgery. Since they were the ones who helped to get it here, they wanted to see if it was going to be alright when it comes out.

xxxxx

It had been a couple of hours since operation had started for the pokemon and the group were still waiting outside. Just then, the red light above the door to the operating room had turned off and Nurse Joy with her Chansey came wheeling out the pokemon on a stretcher, which was covered in bandages.

"Nurse Joy, how's the pokemon doing? Is it going ot be alright?", asked Ash.

"Don't worry, Ash. This pokemon is going to be alright. Just some scratches and bruises, but nothing broken. A night's worth of bed rest at the Pokemon Centre should do the trick to get it all healed up.", said Nurse Joy.

"That's a relief. Nurse Joy. Would it be okay if I could stay with it overnight, just ot look after it in case anything goes wrong?", asked Ash.

"Well, you did save it. From Team Rocket, no less. Any longer, it the injuries might have been lie threatening. So I don't see why not.", said Nurse Joy.

Soon, the pokemon was tucked in and asleep in its bed. Ash sat in the chair next to the bed while his pokemon sat on the floor. It wasn't long before they too succumbed to the feeling of sleep and tiredness.

xxxxxx

And another chapter has come and gone for this story. Next one will be up soon. By the way, it looks like the poll of Kalos Chronicles has come to a conclusion. The majority of the votes said yes, so it looks like Ash and Serena are going to be competing in contests. Hooray!

Delta out!


	6. The Kalos Region, Professor and Pokemon

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Kalos Region, Professor and Pokemon

Morning soon came to the Pokemon Centre room.

Ash awoke from his sleep and looked up to the bed…only to find out the pokemon was staring right back at him with curious eyes. Ash was taken aback in shock for a second before relaxing. His other pokemon were still sleeping on the floor.

"Hey, there. Are you feeling any better?", asked Ash.

"Talon.", replied the pokemon with a nod as it still rested its head against its pillow.

"Do you still feel any pain?", asked Ash.

The pokemon moved it's muscles a little bit before shaking its head in response.

"Tal Talonflame?", asked the pokemon.

"Are you wondering what happened last night?", said Ash.

The pokemon nodded.

"Well, I heard an explosion from my room last night, so I went to check it out. That's when I found you getting beaten up by Team Rocket. Me and my pokemon stopped them, but you sent them off flying with a Flamethrower. We then brought you here to the Pokemon Centre to get better. Nurse Joy said you are going to be just fine and needed a little rest. I've been here with my pokemon looking after you.", explained Ash.

The pokemon looked at the pokemon that were still sleeping and then back at Ash. It leaned its head forward and packed its beak against Ash's forehead. It smiled.

"Were you saying thank you?", asked Ash.

The pokemon nodded.

"Well, I guess you're welcome.", said Ash, "But where did you come from? I've never seen you around Kanto. What pokemon are you?"

"I believe I can answer that question for you, young man.", said a new voice.

Ash and the pokemon looked at the door. There stood Nurse Joy with another man. He had black hair with a little bit of facial hair on his chin, her was wearing black jeans and a dark blue collar shirt. There was a backpack on his back.

Ash's pokemon started to wake up after hearing the voice. They looked to see their trainer and the unknown pokemon were already awake and then at Nurse Joy and the newcomer.

"Huh? Mister, who are you?", asked Ash.

"My name is Augustine Sycamore, young man. But you can call me Professor Sycamore. I'm a regional professor from the Kalos region. And that pokemon in the bed is called Talonflame.", said Professor Sycamore.

Ash was stunned at the information. Kalos? Sycamore? Talonflame?

"My name is Ash, Professor.", said Ash with his hand out front.

"Great to meet you, Ash.", said Professor Sycamore as he reached out and shook his hand with Ash's, "Nurse Joy told me about the brave feat you done last night, but I want to hear it form you."

"Okay, I found Team Rocket beating up the poke – I mean, _Talonflame_ – with their own pokemon. My pokemon defeated them, and Talonflame sent them off flying with a Flamethrower. We then brought Talonflame here to get healed, and here we are.", said Ash.

"That was a very noble thing to do Ash, saving pokemon. You look like you have a heart for pokemon.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Thanks. So, you were saying that this pokemon is called a Talonflame. Does it come from this Kalos region where you come?", asked Ash.

"That's right, Ash. It is native to the Kalos region.", said Professor Sycamore.

He took out a strange looking device from his bag and showed it to Ash. It was flat with glass in the middle and it had metal ends.

"That's a Kalos Pokedex, Ash. Give it a try and scan Talonflame.", said Professor Sycamore.

Ash pointed the pokedex at Talonflame and scanned it.

" _Talonflame, the Scorching Pokemon and the evolved form of Fletchinder. Talonflame is a dual fire-type and flying-type pokemon. During an intense battle, Talonflame expels embers from gaps between its feathers. It reaches speeds of more than three hundred miles per hour chasing prey._

"Search its evolution line, Ash. It might interest you.", said Professor Sycamore.

Ash did so by typing the names of its previous evolutions, Fletchling and Fletchinder.

" _Flechinder, the Ember Pokemon and the evolved form of Fletchling. Once in flight, Fletchinder can reach its top speed extremely quickly, giving it the edge in battle by attacking its opponents before they can get prepared._

" _Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory._

"Wow, what a pokemon! Are all pokemon from the Kalos region this awesome?", asked Ash in excitement.

"Yep. They are all unique pokemon with different evolved forms and natures. Talonflame is one of them.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Well, I guess I know where I'm going for my next journey. Does it have a Pokemon League?", asked Ash.

"Sure does, Ash. The competition is quite tough and fierce. Are you a Pokemon Trainer?", said Professor Sycamore.

"I am. I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokemon Master and win the league.", said Ash with excitement.

"Quite the dream you got there, Ash. And with that enthusiasm, you should go very far.", said Professor Sycamore.

Nurse Joy came back in with her Chansey.

"Hello again, boys. I'm here to check up on Talonflame and see if she's alright to go." ,said Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy asked it a few questions on how it was feeling, listened to her heartbeat, checked her wounds and tested her eyesight and hearing. Soon she was finished.

"Well, I have great news. Talonflame looks like she's recovered from her injuries and she's good to go back into the wild. I suggest for a final test, we should go the the front yard and test if she's okay to fly.", said Nurse Joy.

"Excellent suggestion, Nurse Joy.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Great idea.", said Ash, as he turned to his pokemon, "C'mon, guys. We're going outside."

Ash's pokemon agreed to the suggestion. Nurse Joy picked up Talonflame gently and put her on a stretcher she had brought over. Chansey pushed the stretcher as the others walked out of the room and into the hallway. They soon reached the main lobby and went through the door to the front exit. Nurse Joy proceeded to take off Talonflame's bandages, revealing a healed body with majestic feathers.

"Well, Talonflame, we're out in the open again. Want to give flying a try again?", asked Ash.

"Talon.", said Talonflame with a nod.

She took a deep breathe and looked up. Giving her wings the energy they need, the flapped them hard, causing her to rise into the air. Her altitude rose as she continued to flap her wings and started to glide in mid-air to the wind current.

"Awesome, Talonflame! You're doing great!", said Ash as he clapped at her accomplishment.

"Well, I guess that from her flying, she's completely healed and ready to go back to the wild.", said Nurse Joy.

Talonflame descended back down enough to her to Ash's eye level.

"So, Talonflame, are you ready to go back to the forest?", asked Ash.

Talonflame suddenly gave a look of sadness. She swooped down and landed on Ash's arm.

"What's wrong? Are you still scared that Team Rocket might get you?", asked Ash with worry and confusion.

Talonflame shook its head. She leaned in her head and gave Ash's ear a gentle peck.

"Ash, Talonflame doesn't want to go back because it's taken a liking to you for saving its life. I think it wants to go with you.", said Professor Sycamore.

Ash looked at Professor Sycamore and then back to Talonflame. "Is that true, Talonflame? Would you like to go with me on my journey?"

Talonflame nodded her head and gave out a loud sound. "Talon!"

* * *

 **And there's another chapter done for this one. Before leaving for Kalos, Ash will catch one more pokemon, other than Talonflame.**


	7. Hello New and Good-Bye Old

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Chapter 7: Hello New and Good-Bye Old

"Talon!", screeched out Talonflame with happiness in her voice.

Ash took out a fresh empty pokeball out of his backpack. "This will only take a second, Talonflame. I'll catch you and I'll let you out to be introduced to the rest of the team."

Talonflame Talon.", nodded Talonflame.

Ash gently tapped the pokeball gently against Talonflame's forehead, which sucked her in and the pokeball closed. It only shook once before a _ding_ was heard.

"Awesome, looks like I just caught a Talonflame, my first Kalos pokemon.", said Ash with excitement.

Quickly, as promised, Ash released Talonflame from her pokeball and out into the open.

"Welcome to the team, Talonflame. We're gonna be great friends and the other pokemon are sure to love you.", said Ash with enthusiasm.

"Everyone, I'd like you to officially meet Talonflame, our newest team member and friend. I'd like you guys to treat her well and you can all be great friends,", said Ash, "Talonflame, these are my pokemon. Pidgeot, Butterfree, Pikachu, Primeape and Gengar."

The pokemon all took turns introducing each other. The pokemon from Kanto had already taken a liking to Talonflame. Talonflame also showed the same respect towards them. Gengar gave a wide smirk while he shook his hand with Talonflame's wing, as always but no tricks this time.

"Check her moves, Ash. See what she's got.", said Professor Sycamore.

Ash used the given Kalos Pokedex to scan Talonflame. The pokedex came up with the given information.

" _This Talonflame's gender is female and she has the ability Flame Body and the hidden ability Gale Wings. Flame Body has a chance of inflicting a burn on opponents upon contact and Gale Wings give priority to Flying-Type moves. This Talonflame currently knows Peck, Quick Attack, U-Turn, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Flare Blitz, Flame Charge, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Solar Beam, Razor Wind, Double Team, Roost, Acrobatics, Sunny Day, Swords Dance, Sleep Talk, Fly and Overheat._

"Wow, what are all these moves? I know some of them, how come I've never heard the the others?", asked Ash in confusion at all the new moves.

"I'm guessing that this is all new to you. There are many more moves out there that might be new to you. Judging from two of the moves, Brave Bird and Overheat, I'd have to guess Talonflame's been with a previous trainer that trained her very well or she has been a Talonflame and trained herself in the wild.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Well, either way, she's awesome. Flame Body and Gale Wings also sound like really useful abilities.", said Ash.

"Well, it looks like my work is done here. Congratulations on the catch, Ash, and take good care of her.", said Nurse Joy as she and Chansey walked off back to the Pokemon Centre.

"I will. Thank you, Nurse Joy.", said Ash, waving to her.

"No problem.", replied Nurse Joy wit ha wave back.

"So what happens now, Ash What are you going to do now that the league is over?", asked Professor Sycamore.

"Well, I guess I had better get going back home to Pallet Town. I wanna see my pokemon again as well as my mother,", said Ash, "and I should get ready for my journey to Kalos."

"What a coincidence. The actual reason I came to Kanto was to meet up with Professor Oak..", said Professor Sycamore.

"You know Professor Oak?", asked Ash.

"We were colleagues and friends. He was a mentor to me in my training to be a regional professor.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Well, in that case, would you like to go with me back to Pallet Town? I can show you my pokemon that I've caught on my Kanto journey so far.", said Ash.

"That would be delightful, Ash.", said Professor Sycamore.

"I've got to check out of my villa and get my stuff. Then we can go.", said Ash.

"Sure, I'll wait in front of the Pokemon Centre.", said Professor Sycamore.

Ash returned his pokemon, except Talonflame and Pikachu, and ran back to the villa. Once he got there, he packed up his backpack with his stuff again, and locked up the room once he turned off the last light. He then ran back and gave the key back to Nurse Joy, who accepted it.

"Ready to go, Ash?", said Professor Sycamore.

"Yep, lets go.", said Ash.

Before he forgets, Ash held out the Kalos Pokedex for Professor Sycamore. "Here's your pokedex back, Professor."

"Don't worry about that, Ash. Keep it since you said yourself that you're going to Kalos on your next journey, so you're gonna need it to study up on the pokemon to get a good head start.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Well, studying isn't really my thing, but there's no harm and it would be awesome to get a sneek peek at the pokemon Kalos would have to offer, so I'll do it.", said Ash.

"That's the spirit. Knowledge is always a good tool while out on a journey.", said Professor Sycamore.

Pikachu hopped on his shoulder while Talonflame glided in the air above them as they all set off back to Pallet Town.

* * *

Not far from them, Charizard had watched the whole scene and his fear had come true.

Ash had caught that bird as a new friend and as his replacement.

' _I..I…I can't believe it. It hasn't even been a full day and Ash has already got a new pokemon to replace me. One that's the same type as me. And what's more…it's a girl. And she's more powerful than me.',_ thought Charizard in sadness and anger.

When he saw Ash catch Talonflame, he was thinking of going out there and asking for a second chance. To prove himself. To show that he can be a better friend and an even better partner. But it was already too late for him. Talonflame had replaced him and Ash didn't even care. That just showed the damage done to their friendship by yours truly.

There was only one option left for him. To go out into the wilderness and train himself. Train until he got sick or seriously injured. Train beyond limits. Train until he thought himself worthy of going back to Ash again to ask for a second chance at being his friend again.

He spread his wings and took off into the air. He began flying towards the mountain ranges, sight of his new training grounds.

' _I will be back one day, Ash. And when I am, I'll show you that I'm not weak and I'm ready to have a second chance at being friends and partners with you again.',_ thought Charizard.

* * *

 **And so another chapter comes to an end. I did al little editing in the past two chapters about the pokemon Ash had, so you might wanna check it out.**


	8. A Demonstration of Power

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Demonstration of Power

It had almost been a day since Ash, Professor Sycamore, Pikachu and Talonflame had left the Indigo Plateau back for Pallet Town and the crew were walking through Viridian Forest. Talonflame is currently resting in her pokeball while Pikachu was riding on Ash's shoulder.

"So how far is Pallet Town from here, Ash?", asked Professor Sycamore.

"Once we get out of the forest, it should be ahead of us. And we should be out of the forest soon judging from how long we've been walking in here.", said Ash, "I forgot to ask you. What did you need to see professor Oak for?"

"Ash, what if I told you that there was another evolutionary stage that only certain fully evolved pokemon can go under?", asked Professor Sycamore.

Ash's eyes lit up at this statement. "Really? That's awesome!"

"It is. It is what myself and other scientists call Mega Evolution. Although it it still a total mystery on how it truly works and what kinds of powers they hide, some research has already determined the identities of some pokemon that are capable of Mega Evolving and what kinds of powers they exhibit.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Sounds amazing. Is it like normal evolution?", asked Ash.

"I'm afraid not, Ash. There are several requirements to accomplish this. There is a stone that is called a Mega Stone that a pokemon needs while there is another special stone that the trainer needs called a Key Stone. If both are present, then Mega Evolution is possible. But the most important factor that is required is that the pokemon and trainer need an extremely close and near-unbreakable bond of friendship and trust in order for it to succeed.", explained Professor Sycamore.

"Is it permanent?", asked Ash.

"I'm sorry, but it isn't permanent. Once a battle is over, the pokemon revert to their previous stages, win or lose.", said Professor Sycamore, "But that is only the furthest our research has taken us. There are many other secrets still in hiding and perhaps there is a way to make it permanent."

"Oh, okay.", said Ash.

This really got him wondering if he currently had any pokemon that could Mega Evolve. If he did, then in would be a great factor that can help him win tough battles.

"Professor do you think that any of my pokemon can Mega Evolve?", asked Ash.

"Well, that depends of what pokemon you have in your team at the moment. I already know that you have Pidgeot, Gengar, Butterfree, Primeape, Pikachu and Talonflame. Do you have any others?", asked Professor Sycamore.

"Well, back at Professor Oak's, I have a Bulbasuar, Kingler, Squirtle, Muk, and thirty Tauros.", said Ash.

"Well, that's quite a good set you got there. As far as research on Kanto pokemon that are capable of Mega Evolving, the current pokemon that can Mega Evolve in your arsenal are Pidgeot and Gengar. But also Venusaur and Blastoise, if you can evolve Bulbasaur and Squirtle.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Wow. That's awesome. I'll make sure that my pokemon can master Mega Evolution as well.", said Ash.

"And before I forget, finding the correct Mega Stone for your pokemon can be tricky as they are hidden all over the land. They can be found in ruins, caves, forests and other hidden places.", said Professor Sycamore.

A sudden explosion went off through the trees ahead of them. This shook the ground a little bit, shocking Ash and Professor Sycamore.

"What was that?", said Professor Sycamore in sudden surprise.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound like it was good. I think we'd better check it out.", said Ash.

"Right.", replied Professor Sycamore.

Ash and Professor Sycamore ran to the source of the explosion, with Pikachu holding on tight. They could suddenly hear two different voiced that sounded like pokemon. And by their sounds they were in a struggle.

"FEEAAAR FEARRR OOWWW!"

"BEEE BEEE!"

"We're getting close. The two voices are getting louder.", said Professor Sycamore.

They ran through some bushes to find the source of the explosion. There as a large bird-like pokemon wit ha red crest on its head fighting a Beedrill. The Beedrill looked ready to drop at any moment from the looks of its injuries. And it looked like it was holding an object on one of its stingers.

"It's a Fearow attacking that Beedrill. And it looks like the Beedrill is in big trouble.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Fearow? What pokemon is that?", said Ash, taking out his first Pokedex, Dexter.

" _Fearow, The Beak Pokemon. The evolved form of Spearow. It's large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous._

"Professor, we need to help that Beedrill! It looks like it can't take another hit from the Fearow.", said Ash.

"Right. Why don't you give Talonflame a try? Lets see what she can do in battle with you.", suggested Sycamore.

"Okay. Talonflame, I choose you!", said Ash as he threw out Talonflame's pokeball and summoning her.

"We need to save that Beedrill from Fearow. Wanna help out?", asked Ash.

"Talon.", replied Talonflame with a nod.

"Okay then. Start thing off with a Flamethrower attack at the that Fearow.", said Ash.

Talonflame released a gush of flames from her mouth at the Fearow, hitting it square at the chest and dealing pain along with damage. Fearow looked for the source of the attack, finally landing eyes on Talonflame. But what surprised more was who commanded her to attack him. It was the same kid who threw that little rock at him when he was still a Spearow. Anger and revenge flooded his mind and he gave out a screech.

' _Why would it be that angry if- Wait a minute, is that the same Spearow I accidentally threw the rock at? Oh man, talk about an ugly reunion.'_ , thought Ash.

Suddenly, Fearow charged in with an attack that encloaked it with a white aura.

"Ash, that's Sky Attack! Tell Talonflame to dodge quickly!", said Professor Sycamore.

"Talonflame, fly up to dodge that attack.", said Ash.

Talonflame quickly flew out of the way, making Fearow miss his attack. But Fearow suddenly flew upwards after Talonflame and began to pick up some speed.

"It looks like Fear is using Agility to catch up to Talonflame. Tell her to use Flame Charge.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Talonflame, use Flame Charge.", said Ash.

Talonflame suddenly was encloaked in flames, but she looked like she was also picking up speed, also gaining some distance from Fearow.

"Flame Charge increases the speed of its user. It's very useful when trying to out run their opponents.", said Sycamore.

"Talonflame, keep using Flame Charge until you outrun Fearow and then use Fire Blast.", said Ash.

Talonflame's boy continuously was covered in flames, constantly picking up speed and further distancing Fearow away from her. She then turned around and began flying back at her opponent, setting a collision course between the two, but she released a star shaped fire shot from her mouth at Fearow. It was a direct hit, causing major damage on Fearow. But it remained in the air, using every last bit of energy it had left to keep itself in the air.

"Ash, I suggest you guys finish it. Tell Talonflame to use Quick Attack and then Steel Wing.", said Professor Sycamore.

"Tlaonflame, lets end it. Use Quick Attack to get in close and then use Steel Wing.", said Ash.

Talonflame's eyes sharpened as it sped off at lightning fast speed while coated in a white light. Fearow was barely focusing when he suddenly got hit by a pair of silver glowing wings. That caused him to tumble down to the ground, unconscious.

"Now that's done with, lets check up on Beedrill.", said Professor Sycamore.

The foursome rushed over to examine the fallen poison bee pokemon. It was covered in scratches and bruises. It was also unconscious, but still breathing. The little object was still in its needle.

"Ash, how far is Pallet Town from here?", asked Professor Sycamore.

"Not far now. In fact, we should be near the end of the forest and near the town's outskirts.", said Ash.

"We'll need to get to Professor Oak's laboratory so Beedrill can get treated. It on't survive long if we hestitate.", said Professor Sycamore.

Ash picked up the fallen Beedrill in his arms and the group wasted no time running to Pallet Town. They soon arrived at the exit of the forest and they found themselves standing at the edge of a hill. A small town was standing in the fields in front of them.

"There's Pallet Town. We'd better hurry.", said Ash.

Unknown to them, Beedrill was starting to slightly regain consciousness from his earlier fight. Although his vision was blurry, he felt his body being carried by someone. He looked up and saw what looked like a boy with black hair.

' _Wh-wh-who is th-this? Where did that Fearow go? Did he s-save me? Is he here to steal my treasure too?',_ thought Beedrill in weakness and worry.

Unfortunately, the last things he felt and heard was being put on a flat surface and several voices of humans before falling into a deep sleep from a sedative that Professor Oak injected into him.

* * *

 **Can anybody guess what was the object that Beedrill was holding in his stinger?**


	9. The Mega Bond

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

 **For those who guessed that it was Beedrillite that Beedrill was holding in his stinger, you are all correct.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Mega Bond

As Beedrill began to shift into consciousness, he moved slightly as the anesthetic in his system lost its power. He opened his eyes to be greeted by a blurry, but restoring, sight. He found himself lying on a cushioned bed in a room with white walls and a bedside table with a lamp, a glass of some golden liquid that seemed unfamiliar and a small yellow glass ball that had three spiral 'S's in the middle of it in different colors. There was a window next to him that showed the outside. The sun was starting to set.

That was his treasure that he was guarding from the Fearow that tried to steal it from him. He looked at his body and saw he had some bandages on his body and stingers.

' _Where am I? What is this place? How long have I been out',_ Beedrill thought to himself in confusion.

The door to the room suddenly opened and two male humans, an unfamiliar orange bird and a Pikachu came up to him. One human looked like an elder while the other was just a young boy. Ash spoke to him first in a gentle voice.

"Beedrill, how are you feeling? Did you sleep okay?", asked Ash.

Beedrill was a little confused at first, but gave a quick now to both questions.

"That's good. Professor Oak here said that if we didn't bring you in sooner, you might have not made it.", said Ash while gesturing that older human, now known to Beedrill as Professor Oak.

"That Fearow did a number on you. You had suffered some bad injuries, but nothing permanent. You should be good to go back into the wild after a few days of rest.", said Professor Oak.

Ash took a chair and put it next the bed where Beedrill was lying. He sat down while Pikachu and Talonflame landed on the foot at his bed. Ash reached for the glass that was on the table and held it out for Beedrill in front of his face.

"Here. This should hep you. It's something that Professor Oak prepared for you.", said Ash.

Beedrill leaned in and took a tiny sip of the liquid. The taste was all too familiar because it was his favourite food.

Honey.

He began to quickly sip in the rest of the honey quickly, enjoying the taste of the sweet liquid and the feeling of it down his throat. Once it was all gone, Ash took put the empty glass back on the table.

"Beedrill, would it be alright of you told us what happened with you and that Fearow?", asked Professor Oak.

Beedrill raised one of his stingers and pointed it to the large marble on the table.

"Was that Fearow after that ball and you were trying to protect it?", asked Ash.

Beedrill nodded.

"That would make sense, since Fearow sometimes are attracted by shiny things and will go to great lengths to get what they want.", said Professor Oak.

"But it was a good thing that Talonflame here,", said Ash, gesturing Talonflame, "managed defeat that Fearow before it could hurt you anymore. We then carried you off here to be treated."

"You've been sleeping for some time now. Several hours, in fact.", said Professor Oak.

Beedrill looked at Talonflame.

" _Thanks for the save, Talonflame. I don't think I could've survived any longer if it wasn't for your help.",_ said Beedrill.

" _Not a problem. Glad to help you out, my friend.",_ said Talonflame with a smile.

Beedrill pointed out to the stone again, gesturing that he wanted to hold it.

"You wanna hold your treasure, Beedrill?", asked Ash.

Beedrill nodded. Ash grabbed the stone and placed it in Beedrill's crossed stingers. Beedrill felt relieved that his treasure was safe.

"Speaking of which, there's a friend of mine who would like to talk to you about that stone, Beedrill.", said Professor Oak.

Beedrill held onto it tightly in a defensive stance, protecting his treasure and starting to have doubts that these humans we're not as nice as he thought they were.

"Don't worry, Beedrill. We're not going to take it from you. Just rust him when you hear what he has to say. He's an expert on what he does.", said Professor Oak as he left the room to search for Professor Sycamore.

Professor Sycamore soon entered the room with a laptop in his hands and stopped next to the bed for Beedrill.

"Beedrill, my name is Augustine Sycamore. I'm a researcher and a scientist in the field of Mega Evolution. I have reason to believe that the stone you were trying to protect isn't just a treasure, but your own Mega Stone.", said Professor Sycamore

Beedrill was certainly puzzled by this. Mega Evolution? Mega Stone? What is this man talking about?

"Mega Evolution is a mysterious power that allows certain fully evolved pokemon to evolve once more for a limited time and unlock a mysterious new power.", said Professor Sycamore.

Beedrill looked at his stone for a second and then at the professor again. Mysterious new power? Now this seemed interesting.

Professor Sycamore went on explaining about Mega Evolution and all its concepts. How the power would change them and give them energy boosts, how to fully access it and other info. He even showed Beedrill and Ash some pictures of Mega Venusaur, Blastoise, Gengar and Pidgeot. Beedrill's eyes were completely glued to the photographs, unable to take them off the powerful-looking pokemon. Ash was also amazed at the photographs since they were the first Mega Pokemon he had seen in his life.

Beedrill started thinking about what he could look like if he could Mega Evolved, but the only thing he didn't like about it was that he would have to have a strong bond with a trainer. He was disappointed that he couldn't make the change by himself and that he would need a human partner to help access the power. He wanted to be independent all his life. He wouldn't mind battling since he had been doing it because a lot of pokemon were after his stone. But a good thing about having a trainer was that with some one to protect him, nobody would try to take his stone.

Plus, he can get stronger. He had no chance against Fearow, which showed he needed guidance. He had seen some of his brothers and sisters go with other trainers and they were happy because they were taken care of and trained well when he saw them sometimes.

"Beedrill, what did you that stone as before I told you about Mega Evolution? And how did you find it?", asked Professor Sycamore.

Beedrill thought for a minute about that. When he first found it, he had somehow sensed its presence in the forest and dug it out of the ground in the heart of the forest. He saw it as nothing of it more than a pretty stone that somehow told him to protect it. Protect it for it could be a key to greater power, the future or…his destiny.

Maybe this is his destiny. To form a strong bond with a trainer who can call him his equal, partner and friend. To use their bond to unravel a great mystery to greater power. And Ash and Talonflame were attracted to him in his time of need. Could it have been the stone that had attracted Ash and Talonflame to rescue him? Could Ash be his new partner and friend?

The sun had almost disappeared over the horizon and Ash soon yawned.

"It's getting late. I have to go home and get some sleep.", said Ash.

"I'd better get some sleep too. I've got a lot of stuff to do with Professor Oak in the morning.", said professor Sycamore.

Talonflame flew out of the room and out into the corral and Professor Sycamore left to go to the guest room. Pikachu hopped from Ash's shoulder and ran for Ash's house.

As Ash was about to leave, Beedrill buzzed to him. Ash approached Beedrill.

"What is it, Beedrill? Do you need something?", asked Ash.

Beedrill used his stingers to hold the Mega stone in his hands in front of Ash. She reached out and touched it with his hand. At that moment, while both individuals were touching the Beedrillite, both felt a connection. To both of them, it felt like they were supposed to work together to uncover the mystery of Mega Evolution. They needed each other to become stronger.

"Beedrill, when you heal, would you like to come on my journey with me? To help me in discovering Mega Evolution? To help you get stronger to wield this power?", asked Ash.

Beedrill nodded to his invitation.

Ash then exited the room to go back to his home while Beedrill gently laid his Mega Stone on the table before dozing off again.

* * *

 **For this story, I thought that Ash should have his first Mega Evolution pokemon from Kanto, but one that nobody would expect, but some of you might have expected it from the previous chapter. So I put in Beedrill since I didn't think anybody would think Ash would get a Beedrill since he always gets in trouble with them, but it would be a cool pokemon on his team if Mega Evolved. And Mega Beedrill looks super awesome.**

 **And I know this story was meant to focus on Ash, Charizard and Talonflame's relationship, but I also wanted to show the earliest evidence of teamwork of Talonflame and Ash and show what kind of results it made and how it will affect the future.**


	10. Story's End

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON

Just so you know, the pokemon that Ash and Serena catch in this story are canon and some non-canon that I think they should have had in the series.

XXXXXX

Chapter 10: Story's End

"And that's the whole story, Serena. From then on, I never saw Charizard again.", said Ash as he finished up his story, "And the rest is history. I came to the Kalos region, found you, won the league, you became Kalos Queen, us travelling at the other regions, became Kalos Champion and…here we are."

"Wow. And here I thought that catching Talonflame had nothing to it.", said Serena, "But do you think about Charizard nowadays?"

"I haven't thought of him since Talonflame came into my life. She would go on to be the most powerful pokemon in my entire team. I learned to train her very well so that our friendship wouldn't go strained like mine and Charizard's.", said Ash.

"Where do you think Charizard is at this moment?", asked Serena.

"I don't know. Most likely somewhere in the world, training himself to get stronger without a trainer to watch his back. Or he could be with another trainer who has earned his respect.", said Ash.

"Ash, come on. I doubt that he would be with another trainer. I mean, it you couldn't earn his respect I doubt anyone else will.", said Serena, "Do you sometimes feel like you regret letting him go after you lost the Kanto League?"

"Now that you say that, I don't really know. Some might say that it would be selfish of me to release him just because of one league loss, but this sort of behaviour was happening even before the league and it really strained my relationship with Charizard. But when I released him, it felt like a heavy burden was lifted off my shoulders. I think it could have been something he would have wanted if he wanted to become stronger.", said Ash.

"Ash, that wasn't selfish of you. You had a reason to let him go and he would have agreed with you on it. If becoming stronger by himself was something that he wanted on his own, that I'd say you made the right choice.", said Serena, patting him on the shoulder.

Ash smiled at his wife." I guess you're right, Serena."

"Yes, I am. Speaking of which, I think we had better be getting home. We've finished our picnic and it is almost three o'clock.", said Serena.

"Once again, you're right, Serena.", said Ash.

"Thanks, sweetie.", said Serena playfully, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"June, time to go home now!", called out Ash to his young daughter.

"Talon Talonflame.", called out Talonflame to her child, telling her to come back as well.

"Coming, Daddy!", called back June, "C'mon, Fletchling, race you back."

"Fletch Fletchling!", chirped Feltchling as he flew with June to their parents.

Talonflame and Swanna were already in the air and the parents had packed up everything in the woven basket.

"Ready to go home, June?", asked Serena.

"Yep, I wanna see the rest of the pokemon again.", said June.

The group walked back home through the fields. The sun was slowly going down behind them. Fletchling flew with his parents while June walked with hers.

It wasn't long before they soon reached their home. It was a two story small mansion that would sport an above middle-class life with white walls and a tiled roof that consisted of brown, black and grey tiles. There were numerous windows, a balcony for each upstairs bedroom, a front door and a back door that led to the enormous backyard ranch.

Now the ranch itself was filled with various pokemon from every region that the duo had caught over the years together. There were some pokemon battling like Ash's Tyranitar and Lucario, some were relaxing or sleeping like Ash's Snorlax and Serena's Pangoro, some were eating berries like Ash's Weavile and Serena's Sylveon, some were chatting like Ash's Trevenant and Aegislash; some were swimming like Ash's Blastoise and Serena's Milotic; and some romantic couples were enjoying some quality time together like Ash's Greninja, Sceptile and female Meowstic and Serena's Delphox, Lilligant and male Meowstic.

Some of the pokemon noticed their trainers return along with the other pokemon. Ash's affectionate Tyrantrum and Meganium ran to their trainer while Serena's Sylveon and Gothitelle ran to Serena. Ash's Glaceon and Sylveon ran to June.

"It's good to see you two as well, Tyrantrum and Meganium. Hope there was no trouble while we we're gone.", said Ash.

The two pokemon shook their heads, confirming there were no fights, other than battles.

"Glaceon, Sylveon, It's great to see you guys. Do you want to play with me and Fletchling a little later on?", asked June.

"Gla Glaceon.", said Glaceon with a nod.

"Sy Sylveon.", nodded Sylveon as well.

The rest of the day was rather quiet for the family. Ash was making some final preparations and arrangements with Charles Goodshow for the upcoming Kalos League via telephone, Serena decided to call her mother and have a mother-to-daughter and June just played with the other pokemon outside.

That night, it was time get to sleep. Talonflame, Swanna and Fletchling were outside in one nest, ready for a night's sleep. Ash and Serena were in their sleepwear, saying goodnight to June.

"Sweet dreams, June.", said Serena.

"Don't let the Joltic bite.", said Ash.

"Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy.", said June sleepily.

Ash and Serena then climbed into their own bed.

"Goodnight, Ashy.", said Serena.

"Goodnight, Serena.", said Ash in return.

The two shared a goodnight kiss before giving in to their tiredness.

Xxxxxxx

 _At the Charicific Valley in the Johto Region…_

Unknown to the gang in Kalos, half a world away, a familiar orange draconic creature was in the sky, flying to his next destination. The Kalos region.

Charizard.

But it wasn't the same arrogant and disobedient Charizard that Ash had released twenty years ago.

He had changed into a strong, caring and obedient Charizard. Twenty years worth of training and disciplined teaching had changed him a lot into a worthy pokemon for any trainer.

A girl with green hair and a female Charizard with a pink bow on her head, Charla, walked up to him. This was the keeper of the Charicific Valley, Liza. She had been training Charizard ever since she had first found him training in the mountains eighteen years earlier and decided to take him in because she saw potential in him to be strong. Not too long ago after she had found him, she discovered his involvement with Ash and how they went their separate paths when she and Charizard watched his league performances in the past and his rise to becoming the new Kalos Champion. She told Charizard that if he wanted to show Ash he can be and be friends with him and be granted a second chance, he was going to have to prove it through his training. So he and other Charizards had been battling against one another for the last eighteen years, slowly improving and getting stronger. It was difficult, but it was all worth it.

Charizard had now changed. He was bigger than he was the day Ash released him. He had acquired a wider moveset, giving him access no new abilities. But another thing that was given to him was a Mega Stone. His own Charizardite Y. Lisa found it some years ago and gave it to him earlier that night. Although Charizard had never Mega Evolved before since Lisa didn't use Mega Evolution, he saw Ash's Mega Beedrill in battle before, knowing that he used Mega Evolution in battle a lot of times. Maybe once they could rebuild their friendship, if he gets accepted, they can try to achieve it together.

But all that mattered to him was to find Ash and rebuild their friendship. Charizard regretted what he did all those years ago, and that event is what gave him the motivation to keep on going in battle and never stop until he has proved himself worthy.

' _Ash, it has been twenty years for us both and I hope it has been enough for me to get stronger. I'm coming back and I hope you can accept me again.',_ though Charizard as he flew through the night sky.

Xxxxxxxx

And another chapter wraps this up. This is the second last chapter to the story. I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible.


	11. A Fated Runion

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON

XXXXXX

Chapter 11: A Fated Reunion

Morning came to the Kalos region. The Ketchum family were already outside in the backyard, eating breakfast at the backyard patio. They were having Serena's famous pancakes.

All of a sudden, the gang heard a loud roar coming from above them.

"What the heck was that?!", shouted Serena.

"Mommy, was that a monster?", asked a worried June.

Ash, however, was completely unfazed the roar. In fact, it sounded familiar to him like an old memory.

' _That roar...can it really be who I think it is?'_ though Ash in wonder and surprise.

Everyone looked up to see a strange orange object that seemed to be flying downwards at a high pace. When it started to get close enough, they could make out the shape of an orange dragon.

"It looks like a pokemon, Daddy. Which one is it?", asked June while clutching to her mother's leg in fear.

"Guys, stay right behind me. I have a feeling I know who this is.", said Ash.

The pokemon finally got close enough for everyone to see that it was a large Charizard. Charizard turned upright and flew in for a clearing in the ranch in front of the people. He stopped flapping his wings, allowing him to drop down with a gigantic thud, making the ground shake a little and making any small pokemon fall to the ground from the tremor. He gave out a blasting roar.

"RAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!", bellowed Charizard.

Some of the pokemon were shocked or fazed from the sudden arrival, but most of them weren't affected. Instead, they were preparing to use attacks on the intruder with angry looks on their faces. Lucario ran before him with an Aura Sphere in hand.

" _Who are you and what are you doing here?",_ asked Lucario.

"Wait, wait, everyone! Stop! Don't attack.", said Ash, quickly trying to get his pokemon to not attack Charizard.

" _Master, do you know who this is?",_ asked a surprised Lucario.

"I think I do. I just want to see him face to face.", said Ash.

Ash walked up to the orange dragon, keeping a confident look on his face, but not smiling or frowning. The first pokemon he caught during his Kanto journey, except for Beedrill, followed their trainer behind him. Serena and June also followed Ash and stayed behind him.

Ash and Charizard stared at each other, not saying a word. Ash looked into the eyes of the arrival, seeing

"Rrrghh.", growled Charizad softly at his former trainer.

"Charizard, even after all these years, is it really you?", asked Ash.

Charizard growled again softly and nodded. But then, he shook his head.

Ash was a little confused, but Charizard took out a folded piece of paper that he somehow kept hidden in his hand. Ash took it, unfolded it and began to read it.

 _Ash Ketchum, Kalos Champion_

 _If you are reading this letter, then your former Charizard seems to have made it back to you in Kalos._

 _In case you don't know who is the author of this letter, my name is Liza. I'm a Charizard trainer a the keeper of the Charicific Valley in the mountains of the Johto region. And for the last eighteen years, your Charizard has been training under my care with unparalleled determination and will._

 _Listen, it was eighteen years ago that I found Charizard battling wild pokemon at Mount Silver. I offered him a chance to train under my care if he wanted to get stronger and he accepted. But from the moment I met him, I knew that he was supposed to have a trainer since he was the final evolution of the fire Kanto starter. He revealed to me that he had you as a trainer and also about what happened between you two when you left each other._

 _For as long as we remember, Charizard and I have seen many battles in many leagues, but the ones that he was interested the most were ones that you participated in. Whenever he saw you win, it always motivated him to continue doing the best he can in every battle he ever partook in. And even after you took the champion title from Diantha, he took any battle after that as a reminder that he can always do better, knowing that power boundaries are limitless._

 _And if Charizard has found you, I ask for you to give a chance for him to prove himself worthy of being your pokemon, friend and partner again. I know this isn't in my power to ask the Kalos Champion of doing something he might not want to do, but please consider when I write that Charizard has truly changed and isn't the same as he was two decades ago. He didn't listen to you then, but I know he will listen to you now. He has been able to listen to me all these years and I guarantee he will listen to you now. And because of being obedient, he has become undoubtly one of the most powerful Charizards in existence. One worthy to be a champion's pokemon_

 _Please give him a chance, Ash. Trust me. He has also taken a Charizardite Y with him for when the time comes. If you do accept him back, and you may have rebuilt your bond with him, then the most efficient way to test it is to Mega Evolve, in my own opinion. And just know that for all that happened between you and him all those years ago, he's truly sorry._

 _I hope all works well between you two. And good luck._

 _Kindest regards,_

 _Liza_

When ash finished reading the letter, he looked back up at Charizard. The letter spoke the truth since he saw Charizard had grown considerably and he looked stronger.

"Liza wrote that you started listening to commands. Is this true?", asked Ash.

Charizard nodded.

"Charizard, it has been many years since we have seen each other and I can tell that you've improved, but I can't take Liza's word for it that you are ready to come back to my team.", said Ash, "I want to see it for myself."

"If you truly want to be back in the team, then show me that you have what it takes. Later on, when I'm done with my duties as champion, you can have a battle with any one of my pokemon. But the only condition is that you'll have to battle under my commands while your opponent will battle in any way they want. This will prove that you are capable of listening to a trainer's commands and it'll show me your power.", said Ash.

Charizard listened to the end and didn't object to any of it, not even the part where Ash would be telling him what to do.

Charizard looked at all the pokemon in the ranch. He can choose any of them he wanted to battle to earn his place back in his former trainer's team. But he had already chosen his opponent when he pointed at Talonflame. This was a pretty obvious reason since Ash had declared Talonflame was his most powerful pokemon up to date, plus it was the pokemon that replaced him. He wanted to get even and the stronger the opponent for him, the better.

"So you've chosen Talonflame already? Alright, Talonflame will be your opponent.", said Ash.

Ash then turned to everyone in the ranch. He had forgotten to introduce Charizard to all of them because they were still confused by the whole situation.

"Everyone, I forgot. I'd like you all to meet Charizard, a former pokemon of mine and Talonflame's opponent for later.", said Ash.

Everyone was still speechless.

XXXXXXX

 _That afternoon…_

It came time for the battle between Charizard and Talonflame.

The Ketchum family and pokemon were all sitting on either sides of the ranch, ready to watch the battle unfold. When Ash came home earlier, he told his pokemon about Charizard and they understood. There was a built battlefield in the middle of the ranch whenever there was a battle to take place in. Ash, Talonflame, Greninja and Charizard were in the middle of the battlefield, making last plans for the battle.

"Alright, the rules of the battle are simple. There will only be five minutes for the duration of the battle. Greninja will fire a Water Shuriken into the air to tell us when the five minutes will be over.", explained Ash.

Greninja nodded at his task in the battle. Ash then continued his talk.

"The battle will officially start when Talonflame makes the first move.", said Ash, looking at Charizard, "When the battle is over, I'll decide whether you can come back to the team or not, based off your performance. I expect you to give it your all."

Greninja walked to the side of the battlefield while Talonflame flew to one end of the battlefield. Charizard and Ash walked back to the other side of the battlefield. Charizard stood in the battlefield and faced Talonflame with determined eyes.

It was a few moments before Talonflame flew up in the air and came barrelling down with a Flame Charge.

"Charizard, fly up and go in with a Dragon Claw attack to intercept that Flame Charge.", said Ash.

Charizard obeyed. He spread his wings and rocketed into the air with his claws coated in a green aura. He spread them out at his opponent. When Talonflame got close enough, he lashed at her, but she stopped her Flame Charge and flew upwards even further, making the Dragon Claw miss. She coated herself in a white light of a Quick Attack and flew at a rapid pace at Charizard, slamming into him. However, it only did minimal damage to him as a result of many years of enduring strong and weak attacks.

"Charizard, give her a Flamethrower at point blank and then use a Focus Punch!", shouted Ash.

After shaking off the attack, Charizard unleashed his attack at the bird behind him. The attack did some damage, but it was minimised because of being a fire-type and from being trained by a champion. Talonflame turned his way and then released a star shaped shot of fire from her mouth.

"Charizard, cancel that Fire Blast with your Dragon Tail. Then go in with a Wing Attack.", said Ash.

Charizard's wings glowed white as he sped towards his opponent and Talonflame's wings became a silver colour with Steel Wing. The two exchanged blows and hit their wings agains one another. Talonflame got some good damage on her, but Charizard also suffered since the Steel Wing was very powerful. Once they broke it off, Talonflame repositioned herself away from Charizard.

"Charizard, use Rock Slide.", said Ash.

Charizard summoned a number of large boulders out of mid-air and they all tumbled down to the ground and Talonflame. She used her Acrobatics to skilfully dodge the incoming rocks with ease, but one struck her left wing, which made her spiral down to the ground a crash down.

"Now while she's down, use Earthquake.", said Ash.

Charizard stomped down with tremendous force, causing an earthquake of a colossal magnitude. The shockwaves hit Talonflame incredible power, dealing her super effective damage. But she seemed like she had enough because she avoided further damage by flying up away from the Earthquake. The tremor stopped. She dove in with a blue aura surrounding her.

"Charizard, match that Brave Bird with your own Flare Blitz.", said Ash.

Charizard took to the air again towards Talonflame with a similar blue aura surrounding him. The two opponents collided with each other, causing an aerial explosion and for winds to blow across the entire ranch. Serena, June covered their faces to protect themselves from the dust storm. When the smoke cleared, Talonflame and Charizard tumbled to the ground in exhaustion. They both struggled to stand up.

In each other's eyes, this battle was harder than they both anticipated. THye were getting tired and beat, but neither were willing to give up. Charizard knew that if he wanted t o be back on the team with Ash, he was going to have to defeat Talonflame and prove himself.

Finally, Charizard managed to stand up on his feet and Talonflame did the same thing. Talonfalame managed to get herself flying. She was soon coated in a purple light with yellow streaks surrounding her as she attacked Charizard once again. She was using Giga Impact.

"Charizard, use Dragon Rush to counter and then use Mega Punch.", said Ash.

Charizard nodded and covered himself with a dragon-shaped draconic energy and charged against Talonflame. When he got close, the dragon head bit down on Talonflame, causing another explosion. Talonflame came out of the smoke, but Charizard came in with his fist glowing white and socked Talonflame in the side of the face, causing her to spiral out of control to the ground. She collapsed, but she still got back up.

At that moment, Greninja shot up a water star into the air and it exploded with the contact of another.

"Alright, that battle's over. Charizard, stand down.", called Ash.

Charizard landed on his feet, covered in scratches and sweating and panting heavily in exhaustion. The audience came in from the side. Ash's shiny Trevenant and Serena's Swanna rushed to assist Talonflame. Swanna helped get Talonfame to her feet while Trevenant fed her some Oran Berries to heal her. Fletchling flew to her his mother. Ash gave Charizard some Oran Berries of his own. The two pokemon were soon replenished with energy.

"So, Ash, now that the battle's over, what happens now?", asked Serena.

"Yeah. What happens to Charizard?", asked June.

Everyone gathered around Ash and Charizard. The lizard looked down at Ash, waiting for an answer.

"Charizard, I'll say that I'm impressed with your fighting and listening skills. You have more control of your powers and emotions as well as having patience when battling. It looks like Liza was right when she said you have become more powerful and having a good tendency of listening. You've definitely grown to be a powerful member of your species.", said Ash with a smile.

Charizard forced a smile at this. He was getting praised for his hard and dedicated work. Maybe this might be the day he will get accepted back into the family.

"You do, however, have more things to learn. Over the years of my career as a trainer and Champion, my pokemon don't just rely on pure power, but also strategies and techniques andon how to manipulate moves into new combinations. You seem to have low knowledge of that. That is something that you are missing from your training.", said Ash, this time without a smile.

Charizard's smile also faded at hearing this. It wasn't completely his fault he wa n't good at that, but it was just that Liza trained him in using power in battles and taught little in techniques to manipulate the moves and body in new ways. He tried to do it in his spare time, but he didn't fare well and was hoping that Ash wouldn't notice this, but it didn't succeed. He hung his head down in sadness.

But he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at Ash in surprise. And Ash was smiling.

"But that doesn't mean we can't improve together. I'll teach you what you need to know about those skills and you'll be a great pokemon during a battle.", said Ash.

Charizard was starting to get excited in the direct this was going.

"You've proven that I can battle alongside you again and win together. Right now, that is all that matters. Welcome back to the team and family, _buddy_.", said Ash.

Upon hearing that one word, Charizard spouted a Flamethrower in Ash's face in affection. His face was covered in soot and ashes. He wiped it off his face and chuckled. The rest of the pokemon just stood there, now knowing what to do.

"Were you meaning to do that for a while since we parted ways?", asked Ash.

Charizard growled softly and nodded. The two exchanged a fist-bump. The pokemon, Serena and June cheered for the duo. Talonflame approached Charizard and offered Charizard her wing. Charizard extended his arm and they shook it, on good terms. Greninja and Sceptile also stepped forward with grins.

" _Quite the battle, pal.",_ said Sceptile.

" _Not bad. Not bad at all, Charizard. You've proven your power and pLAce in the family and team.",_ said Greninja.

The End

xxxx

And that is the final chapter of this story and the first story to be completed. It looks like Charizard had re-joined the family with open arms.

Also, I gave Ash the Shiny Trevenant based off the Shiny Phantump episode. It just sucks that Ash didn't catch it and he won't catch another pokemon until after the Magearna movie. I was really hoping that he will catch Phantump so that he will have another shiny pokemon and an official ghost-type pokemon. If he isn't going to get Phantump, Gogoat, Skiddo, Trevenant or have his Sceptile Mega Evolve, then what will his Kalos grass type be? Maybe Clemont will give Ash his Chespin. Or maybe the Shiny Phantump or the normal Trevenant might return sometime after the film. Overall, I hope Ash catches a grass-type soon. This is making me very uncomfortable and uneasy.

Also, the Gen 7 starters are awesome. Rowlet seems the coolest.

This is Delta signing out.


End file.
